1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical instruments for use during laparoscopic surgery. More particularly, the invention is an aspirator instrument for use inside the abdominal cavity for clearing the surgical field of irrigating fluid, blood and other materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical laparoscopic surgical procedure begins with the puncture of the patient's abdominal wall and the placement of an access port. Next, the abdominal cavity is partially inflated with gas, forming a pneumoperitoneum. A laparoscope or endoscope is then inserted through the access port to permit viewing of the organs during the surgical procedure. Typically the laparoscope has both an eyepiece and a video monitor so that the surgeon may see the surgical field. Additional access ports may be placed elsewhere on the abdominal wall to permit insertion of surgical instruments into the operating field. Access ports come in a variety of diameters, and 5, 7 and 11 millimeter ports are widely used for surgery within the abdominal cavity.
During laparoscopic surgery it is important to be able to rapidly clear the surgical field of blood, clots surgical debris and irrigating fluid. Failure to maintain a clear surgical field in the presence of bleeding can require that the laparoscopic approach be abandoned in favor of more invasive traditional surgical techniques.
Several instrument for aspiration have been developed. See for example Topel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,621 which shows an aspiration instrument which includes a concentric piercing instrument. Another aspiration device commonly used during laparoscopic surgery is the Nezhat-Dorsey Suction-Irrigation device. This device includes a long tube for insertion into the body having a number of small apertures located at the distal tip. A pair of trumpet valves are coupled to the lumen of the tube. One trumpet valve admits irrigation fluid, while the other trumpet valve applies suction to the lumen. In use the surgeon can select suction or irrigation by depressing the appropriate trumpet valve. The small distal apertures limit the size of the debris which can be removed with the device. Experience has shown that this prior art device can become easily clogged limiting its usefulness.